Alone and with no supervision!
by MasamiShina
Summary: What happens when all the Beyblading teams are all stuck together, alone, with no supervision? Fists will fly! Beyblades will be launched! And an exciting plane crash will make it all the better!
1. Chapter 1: A new tournament?

**Hi this is my second fic! I hope you enjoy. It will start out quick, just so I can get to the main event and then during the main event it will be alot better! :)  
Sorry if everyone is OOC... :(**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

* * *

A year had passed since Boris and the Bega team were shut down and the BBA, was doing better than ever. They had rebuilt their office buildings shops and tournament grounds to an even higher quality. Everything was better, but it was still the same in a way. The people and their personality never changed, nor did the way the BBA operate.

Tyson sat on the floors of his grandpas dojo, watching Daichi practice his beyblading. "Try add more power when you do that last strike!" Tyson instructed. "I know what I'm doing! Keep out of my business!" Daichi replied in frustration.

"What!? You're the one who asked me to come out here and watch you! Whats your problem!?" Tyson yelled. "My problem is you! I only told you to come out here so you could watch my awesomeness in action!" Daichi said smirking.

"What did you say? Monkey boy!?" Tyson exclaimed. "I. Said. That. You. Suck!" Daichi yelled.  
Hillary, after hearing the shouting from indoors, came rushing out side and jumped in between Tyson and Daichi. They glared at her, but she glared back.

"Guys, cant yous just please get along?" Hillary replied trying to be calm. Daichi and Tyson at the same time turned away and said, "whatever." Hillary sighed. She was just glad that things were back to normal.

The new BBA tournament will be starting soon, and the BBA Revolution were waiting desperately for the news.

Kenny was out in the busy streets of Japan, heading over to the BBA office to visit Mr Dickinson. He carried his laptop in one hand and was avoiding the crowd narrowly, being as he is short. He turned down the street that leads to the BBA office when crash! Kenny knocked into someone sending them both back flying.

The person was wearing a hood so Kenny didn't get a look at their face. The stranger stood up quickly and ran away from Kenny. As Kenny slowly sat up, he noticed something that shined in the corner of his eyes. He stood up and picked up the piece in his hands.  
Kenny had to wipe his glasses because he thought it wasn't real. The stranger had dropped a bit beast. The picture on the chip was a dog, with yellow spiky fur. It had a lighting bolt as a tail and yellow eyes. On its collar was computer adapters.

He put the piece in his pocket and turned around saying, "Um I think you dropped something." But then he noticed that the person had already fled.

As Kenny walked up to the BBA office many thoughts were rushing though his head. He looked at the chip one last time before entering the office. Once he walked in a lady who was an employee greeted him and took his straight up the elevator, and to Mr Dikinson's office.

The office looked like it always did, the same as it was before the whole BEGA incident He slowly approached Mr Dikinson's desk and shyly said, "I-I'm here for the news of the tournament " Mr Dikinson span around in his office chair to face Kenny. He gave a smile and said, "Why hello Kenny! So nice to see you! Please take a seat."

Kenny sat on the chair in front of Mr Dikinson's desk. "Okay. For this year it will be a normal tournament We need to get the fans to remember what true Beyblading is. I have selected the teams which include: BBA Revolution, White Tiger X, PPB All Starz, Blizkrieg boys, the Majestics, F Dynasty, the Batallion and The 'BEGA' team. You will unfortunately be all sharing a private jet. But this jet will have great accommodation and separate rooms. The first tournament will be in Australia, due to the amazing crowd over there. We will fly from Japan southern to Australia. Here's the big shock. The tournament starts in three days!" Mr Dikinson explained. Kenny's eyes widened and he bowed and thanked Mr Dikinson for the information and rushed back to Tyson's house to tell the others.

* * *

**He he hope you enjoyed! Im sorry for it being small and fast, but I really want to hurry up and get to the main plot. XD  
Hope you enjoyed, it will get better I promise! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: All aboard!

**Hello~!  
Im back with chapter two~!  
I hope you enjoy it, again it might be bad and OOC but, I'll try my hardest to make them like themselves. XD  
****Well, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters!**

* * *

Three days had pasted since Kenny had told the BBA revolution the news, they were all ecstatic for the tournament All of them were waiting in the crowed airport, with their heavily packed luggage. The crowd was pushing them all over the place.

"I'm going to be fourth time world champion!" Tyson exclaimed proudly, while he was being shoved near some seats. The seats we're velvet and their was enough for Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi to sit on. "Whatever Tyson! We all know its going to be me, Daichi!" Daichi yelled back. Tyson and Daichi got into one of their typical arguments and Hilary and Kenny blocked them out. "So what time does the plane come, chief Hillary asked politely. "In approximately fifteen minutes." Kenny replied closing his laptop.

Kenny put his laptop next to him on the seat, and as he was doing that, the beyblade he found three days ago fell out his pocket.  
Hillary noticed it and picked it up. "Hey whats this? A beyblade?" Hillary said, eyeing the bit curiously "Um yes, I found it the other day. Im not quite sure what I should do with it yet..." Kenny said tilting his head down. "Well, since Hopper is still under repair... You should use this guy!" Hillary suggested cheerfully.

"Five minutes until the private plane for BBA Revolution arrives." Announced the young woman on the loudspeaker.

They all picked up their luggage and took the hallway to their plane. When they arrived, the plane was just pulling up. Once the plane was in place Max came running out the plane. "Tyson! Kenny! Daichi and Hillary! I missed you!" He exclaimed while standing in front of them. "Same here pal! Which teams are on the plane?" Tyson asked. "The PPB Allstarz, The White Tiger X team, and the Blitzkreig boys! Its like a reunion right " Max answered laughing.

Max escorted them up the small steps and into the plane. The plane was huge! Bedrooms were furnished and their was enough for each team. All the rooms had 6 beds, which were futons, a closet to share, a white dressing table and a bathroom in each dorm. There was a living room, which had a television, dining table, and a huge couch. "Mr D wasnt kidding about luxury..." Kenny added drifting off.

The rooms were all labeled The BBA relolution room was at the front, PPB Allstarz was second to front, White Tiger X was second to last and the Blitzkreig boys where last.

"Wheres the others?" Hillary asked. "Here's the awesome part," Max said, "we get to go to their countries to pick them up and we can spend one day in each one!" They all got excited, was this a world tour, or a beyblading competition? The next stop on the agenda was to get the Majestics, is what was wrote on the message board.

The White Tiger X came out of their room and greeted everyone. Hillary and Mariah were talking about men and cooking. Kevin and Daichi were complaining about team captains. Kenny and Gary where talking about beyblading and Max, Tyson, Ray and Lee we're catching up with each other.

"Has Max shone you the bey-arena is here?" Ray asked. "No. Not yet." Tyson replied, looking around for it. All of them followed Ray down the dorm corridor and into the back. Ray opened a door and inside was a huge bey-arena. The Blizkreig boys were there, practicing and being their serious selves. "Hey guys!" Tyson said happily to them. "Hmph." Kai said turning away letting his scarf move with the wind. "Lets get one thing straight Tyson! We didn't come here for a holiday and to have fun, this is a competition and we will win. You don't stand a change!" Tala said in his 'captain Tala' tone. They Blitzkreig boys left the arena.

"Geez. Whats wrong with them?" Tyson and Daichi asked. "Dont worry about it," Ray started, "They will lighten up with the fun we have planed for tonight." Max smirked. "What are we going to do!?" Daichi asked in excitement. "You'll find out tonight~!" Max sang in sing song.  
"How are you going to get the party poopers aka the Blitzkreig boys, to participate?" Hillary asked. Mariah pulled out a notebook, it was labeled Kai's poems. They all started to read it and crack up laughing. "They will defiantly be playing," Tyson said in laughter, "black mail always works!"

They spent the rest of the day training and random talking. But when darkness could be seen through the windows, Ray, Max and Tyson all headed to the Blitzkreig boy's dorm, ready to start their 'game'. They knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want!?" Tala answered in an angry tone. They held up the poems and Tala walked away trying not to laugh. Kai came to the door and his eyes filled with rage. He chased them though the plane but three against one wasn't fair in Kai's case. He eventually got tired and gave in, saying that he would participate if they gave the book back.

Kai convinced the other members of his team also by black mail to go with him. They were not happy or looking forward to it.

Half an hour later they all sat in the lounge room. All of the All Starz including, Max, Rick, Emily, Micheal and Eddy. The BBA Revolution which had, Kenny, Hillary, Tyson and Daichi. White Tiger X was, Ray, Mariah, Lee, Gary and Kevin. Lastly was the Blitzkreig boys, Kai, Tala, Ian, Spence and Bryan.

Max sat infornt of them all and said "So, whos ready to start?"

* * *

**I suck? Yes I know that!  
Kai: I write poems?  
Masami: Of course you do!  
Kai: Hmph,** **Idiot...**  
**Masami: T^T  
Thank you for reading! Please review, but try not to be too negative.. or.. or.. Masami will cry! XD T^T**


	3. Chapter 3: Murder in the dark and mummy?

**Hello again! Here is my new chapter, I hope you enjoy :D  
Again I apologise for OOCness. XD But read and review :3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Max: Masami~~ Why you so lame -.-

**Masami: Im not even going to answer that T^T**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

The BBA revolution, white tiger X, All starz and the Blitzkrieg boys sat in the lounge room ready to hear what Max had to say.

"O.K, so the game is, murder in the dark." All of them fell to the ground stunned by Max's childlike qualities. But then Kai raised his hand. "What is it, Kai?" Max asked sweetly. "Can we murder people?" He said this looking straight at Max with an 'I'm going to kill you' face. Max gulped and realized his true intentions. "U-um no there will be no killing…" Max said timidly. "Well that sucks." Added Tala who seemed rather bored with all that was going on. "Raise your hand if you don't know how to play!" Yelled Tyson, looking forward to the childish game.

All of the Blitzkrieg boys raised their hands, as did the White tigers and Daichi. "I'll explain," said Kenny politely, "You basically have to hide in this room with the lights turned off. One person has to look for us and the first person caught…" Kenny started, "HAS TO DO A DARE!" Yelled Tyson and Max at the same time.

They all didn't want to go along with Max's idea, but the Blitzkrieg boys had to play by force. The rest just did it because they are kind and they were bored.

So after they elected the first person to be 'it', whom was Kai because of black mail, they all got ready. Kai walked out the room and turned off the lights. They all scurried into place. All the small people like Ian, Kevin and Daichi hid in cabinets. They tallest people who were, Spencer, Eddy, Micheal, Rick and Gary were hiding behind objects like curtains and couches. Ray, Max , Kenny, Hilary and Tyson hid together under the table. The rest of the White tigers were climbing on top of desks. Tala made Bryan make a fortress for him to hid in, using his 'captain authorities' and made Bryan sit outside as a guard.

"This is not fair!" Bryan yelled. "Shut up stupid, you'll give us away!" Tala replied. Bryan cursed Tala under his breath.

"One hundred…" Kai said and walked in the room. He shut the door and started walking around, looking for all the others. Everyone was dead silent; they were too scared to even breathe because Kai would hear them. Kai looked around not finding anyone and he soon got bored. That's when Tala had a master plan. He reached his foot out from the fort and kicked Bryan, hard. "FUCK! OUCH!" Bryan yelled standing up and falling backwards onto Tala. "Get off of me Idiot! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Tala yelled back.

Kai heard them and went over to the area. He felt the fort made to cushions and pillows and decided to belly flop onto it. "OUCH!" Tala and Bryan yelled in unison. Kai smirked and continued to look for the others. He found them under the table, behind things on cabinets and inside of them. The last person found was Daichi who was bragging about it.

It was dare time and Tala and Bryan both had to do one, as they were found at the same time. Bryans dare was to ring up Boris, whom was locked in prison and say, 'hello mummy I miss you soooo much. Love you!' Talas was the same but he had to say it to Mr Dikinson. They both refused but Kai reminded them why they were there.

Bryan unwillingly grabbed the phone and dialed the number to where Boris was locked up. He asked to speak to Boris and was put on the line to him. "Um, Hi… mummy… I… miss…you… s-so …. Much and I um love…. CATS!" he said and then whispered into the phone, "you." He then hung up. Everyone laughed except Kai. Kai just smirked.

Next was Tala who rang Mr Dikinson. He picked up and Tala said as fast and loud as he could "HELLO MUMMY, I MISS YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU! Burn in hell." He then hung up on Mr D. They all laughed and again Kai smirked. Tala and Bryan walked out the room and said, "We are not playing anymore!" They went off to their room.

They all gave up at the game and just watched movies. They all fell asleep in the lounge room. Max was sprawled out on the floor with Kenny next to him. Kai was asleep on the couch and Hilary had her head on Kai's lap and feet on Tyson's. Ray was leaning against Mariah. Kevin, Lee and Gary were sleeping on the floor. The All Starz were lying in a star position. Ian and Spencer slept in Tala and Bryans fort.

They all slept peacefully through the night until, "HOOOOONK!" A loud siren went off waking everyone up. That siren meant it was time to eat breakfast, wake-up and get ready.

It also means time to visit the Majestics.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Its finished :D  
Umm if you want me to add anything in the story, message me and I'll try my best to add it!  
Hope you enjoyed!**

Daichi: That was stupid!  
Masami: T^T Shut up, I try..

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Paris time!

**Masami: Hey, I'm back with another chapter! :D Sorry if you think it's bad or ooc, but you guys wanted it, so here it is~**

**Discaimer: I do not own 'Beyblade' or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Toast, waffles, pancakes, eggs and bacon, crumpets, anything that they had wanted was served for breakfast. Tyson digged in straight away before anyone else and would of ate every last scrap of food, if Ray didn't step in and stop him. Max ate all his food with mustard, yes even in his bowl of cereal. Most of them looked in disgust, but Max replied, "Mustard makes everything better!" and continued to feast. They were going to meet the Majestics today, in Paris. The BBA Revolution, being as friendly as they are, offered to go and meet the Majestics while the others toured around Paris. The All Stars finished first but were struggling to pull Max away from this mustard. They went to the shopping districts to check out all the best things to buy in Paris. Next to be finished were the Blitzkreig boys, who were ditched by Kai. The rest of them headed out to find a map before Tala and Bryan started arguing over left and right. The White Tiger X team wanted to go explore all the best tourist attractions. Mariah led the way, saying that a woman's intuition never fails. The BBA were to go to the Eiffel tower, which was, if they could get Tyson away from the breakfast table. Hilary promised Tyson she would buy him a meal out in Paris, if he leaved right now, and like a dog, he ran outside as fast as his legs could go. Kenny and Hilary sighed, while Daichi ran after Tyson, exclaiming that he could run faster.

Daichi and Tyson sprinted down the streets of Paris, heading for the Eiffel Tower. The others trailed slowly behind, watching Tyson and Daichi run to the destination. "I'm gonna' win Tyson! You suck!" Daichi yelled at Tyson who was running alongside him. "In your dreams, Ape boy!" Tyson replied.

They rushed blindly to the spot but crashed into someone. They both fell to the ground. "Daichi! I told you not to get in my way!" Tyson yelled with a furious expression. "It wasn't my fault!" Daichi yelled back. They heard someone laugh, which sounded familiar to Tyson's ears. "Same as always Tyson?" One stranger said. "That's just Tyson for you." replied the other stranger. Tyson looked up to notice green hair and blonde. "Enrique, Oliver!" Tyson exclaimed, standing up and shaking their hands.

"Long time no see." said another person who walked to them. He had purple hair, which Tyson immediately recognized to be Robert. "Robert!" He said excitedly. "Hello Tyson," replied Robert with his usual serious expression. "Battle with me!" Tyson and Daichi both yelled, positioning to begin a beybattle. "Let's save that for the tournament." said Enrique, who had two girls next to him, one under each arm. "When did they get here!?" Tyson yelled. Oliver gave off a small awkward smile.

Johnny walked over to the rest of the group. "Johnny! Battle with me!" Tyson yelled. "Is that really the first thing you say?" Oliver said, with a hand behind his head. "I don't want to waste my time on the weak." Johnny said with a smug expression. "What was that?!" said Tyson, who beginning to get enraged. Hillary and Kenny finally caught up to them. Hillary hit Tyson over the head, "Idiot! Don't run off like that!" She yelled. "Geez Tyson," said Kenny catching his breath.

They all exchanged greetings and Hillary and Daichi introduced themselves. "I'm Daichi! And my side kick is Tyson!" Daichi declared. "I'm nobody's side kick!" Tyson yelled back, and they began to fight again, Kenny and Hillary escorted the Majestics back to the plane so they can load their luggage on board.

The All Stars sat on a table in the shopping centre while eating French cuisine. Max of course had mustard. "We need to Brainstorm a plan to beat the weak competitors." Emily announced taking a sip of the drink beside her. "I've got a plan." Begun Rick, "Why don't we just grab their Beyblades while they're sleeping and examine them." "That's horrible!" Max exclaimed with a mouthful of food. "It might be our only choice of winning." Micheal said with a sigh. Max wasn't fond of the idea, but with their advanced technology, it was an option they could take.

"It's all your fault we're lost!" Tala yelled pointing at Bryan. "My Fault!? Who's the guy who said he knew where he was going!?" Bryan yelled back, "Let's go this way!" Tala shouted walking to the right. "No we're going this way!" Bryan replied heading left. "Do we always have to create a scene in pubic?" Spencer said, noticing the many eyes watching around them. "You idiots.." they heard a voice, "We obviously go this way." Kai appeared and started walking straight ahead. "No this way!" Tala exclaimed. "This waaay!" Bryan also yelled. "How do I even put up with this…" Spencer said with a sigh.

Mariah skipped through shops, dropping bag after bag of clothes and item on Ray, Lee and Gary's backs. "Uh, can we drop some of this stuff back in the plane?" Lee asked, desperate to get away. "Hnn, I guess so, but hurry back!" Mariah said looking at a Paris style dress. The boys except Kevin, walked back to the plane. "So what do you think about this plane idea Ray?" Lee asked. "I think that we should be very cautious, especially when it comes to our blades.." Ray answered.

* * *

**Masami: Well that's all for today, look's like Ray is onto something. Ehehe.  
Tala: I'll have you know I have great sense of direction.  
Masami: Yeah yeah, I'll belive that when I see it.**

Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
